1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pointing devices and, more specifically, to a touch-sensitive tablet used as a pointing device of a computer and other information processors.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a touch-sensitive tablet comes into wide use as a pointing device in a personal computer, especially in a notebook-type portable personal computer (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cnotebook personal computerxe2x80x9d). The touch-sensitive tablet is operated such that a user touches the surface thereof.
Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, the configuration of a conventional touch-sensitive tablet is described. First, as shown in FIG. 11, a conventional touch-sensitive tablet TSPc mainly includes a circuit board 101 having a coordinate sensor (not shown in the drawing) on one surface thereof, and a front sheet 102. The touch-sensitive tablet TSPc is formed such that the front sheet 102 is overlaid on the one surface of the circuit board 101 having the coordinate sensor.
As shown in FIG. 12, the touch-sensitive tablet TSPc further includes a frame 105 provided around the perimeter of the front sheet 102. The inside of the front sheet 102 surrounded by the frame 105 is defined as a touch surface which a user touches to enter his/her instruction thereto. The touch-sensitive tablet TSPc in the above-described configuration is generally mounted on the front side of a notebook personal computer (not shown).
With a touch of a user""s finger on the surface of the front sheet 102, i.e., the touch tablet 104, the coordinate sensor incorporated therein is pressed. Then, the circuit board 101 detects coordinates indicative of the pressed position. To move a cursor on a display screen of the notebook personal computer by utilizing the touch-sensitive tablet, the user touches on the touch surface 104 and move the finger along it in a desired direction. At that time, the circuit board 101 outputs coordinates of the first touched position on the coordinate sensor. The circuit board 101 then sequentially detects coordinates of positions in response to the finger movement, and sends a signal to a CPU of the notebook personal computer. Based on the signal, the CPU moves the cursor on the display of the notebook personal computer according to the finger movement.
The touch-sensitive tablet TSPc further has the function of designating absolute coordinates on the touch surface 104 in addition to the function of moving the cursor on the display screen. Recently developed is a touch-sensitive tablet utilizing the feature of designating absolute coordinates and capable of assigning various functions to absolute coordinate designating regions on the touch surface 104 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cfunction assignable touch-sensitive tabletxe2x80x9d). In the function assignable touch-sensitive tablet, a user can select or freely set specific functions from among a plurality of functions, and can assign the specific functions to arbitrary positions on the touch surface 104. The positions assigned the specific functions on the touch surface 104 are referred to below as xe2x80x9cfunction regionsxe2x80x9d.
In FIG. 12, a first function region 106 and a second function region 107 are shown by dotted lines. With a touch of a finger on the first function region 106 in the upper left corner, the circuit board 101 detects absolute coordinates of the touched point, and sends a coordinate signal to the CPU of the notebook personal computer. The CPU judges whether the received coordinate signal is an instruction for moving the cursor or an instruction for executing the assigned function. When judging as an instruction for executing the assigned function, the CPU executes the function previously assigned to the absolute coordinates, and displays the result on the display of the notebook personal computer. If the function assigned to the first function region 106 is a function for ENTER key entry, for example, the touch of the finger on the first function region 106 enables execution of the same instruction as a press of an ENTER key on a keyboard. More specifically, when required to press the ENTER key while manipulating the touch-sensitive tablet, the user has only to move the finger along the touch surface 104 of the touch-sensitive tablet to conveniently cause the same operation result as in the case of pressing the ENTER key. Similarly, for example, with an up/down scroll function being assigned to one of the second function regions 107 in advance, the user can easily realize up/down scrolling by touching the second function region 107 with the finger and gliding the finger in the upward/downward directions.
Although the function regions are shown by dotted lines in FIG. 12 for better recognition, the function regions are not explicitly indicated on the touch surface 104 of the actual touch-sensitive tablet TSPc. This causes the following inconveniences when the user utilizes the provided functions:
(1) Not knowing the accurate positions of the function regions, the user has difficulty in correctly touching the function region for a desired function. In some cases, the user touches the periphery of the desired function region by mistake. Resultantly, the touch-sensitive tablet TSPc judges that the user instructs on cursor movement, for example, thereby not allowing execution of the desired function.
(2) As the function regions increase in number, the user further tends to touch undesired function regions. To avoid such misoperation, the positions of the function regions are limited to the four corners of the touch surface 104 at most.
(3) It is not clear for the user which function is assigned to each function region.
(4) The whole surface of the front sheet 102 should be primarily used as the touch surface 104. However, the outer area of the front sheet 102 is hidden by the frame 105, reducing the area of the touch surface 104. Since a notebook personal computer must be compact and lightweight, a component attached thereto is also required to slim down its volume and effective area. To the contrary, the touch-sensitive tablet TSPc thus has waste of unusable volume and area.
(5) In the case where the user touches the touch surface 104 with a finger F as shown in FIG. 13, the frame 105 prevents the finger F from touching the edge of the touch surface 104. That is, the user can not touch the whole surface of the touch surface 104. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 14, the user can touch only a touchable area AOe of the touch surface 104 separated from the inner periphery of the frame 105 by a distance G. An area between the touchable area AOe and the inner periphery of the frame 105 is an untouchable area AOn even though provided with sensors. The untouchable area AOn results in waste of the area and volume of the notebook personal computer and reduction of an effective operational area of the touch-sensitive tablet TSPc as well.
(6) The touch-sensitive tablet TSPc is made compact to be incorporated in the notebook personal computer. The touch surface 104 of the touch-sensitive tablet TSPc is made much smaller in area. On the other hand, the touch surface 104 must be able to distinguish coordinates at high resolution conforming to the high resolution of the display of the notebook personal computer. In spite of the above, the touch surface 104 basically has a small area as described above, and moreover, the effective operational area thereof is further reduced for the above-described reasons in (4) and (5). As a result, it is more difficult for the user to correctly touch the touch surface 104 to make an entry. The problem herein is more serious than the above-mentioned problems in (2) and (3).
The present invention solves the above-described problems, and has a first object to provide a touch-sensitive tablet capable of starting a function by designating absolute coordinates and facilitating more correct, intuitive understanding of the operation thereof and more accurate input operation thereof.
As described in the above, the touch-sensitive tablet is a flat-type device of approximately 3xc3x974-cm connected to a personal computer. Movement of a finger and the like along the touch surface of the touch-sensitive tablet causes a cursor to move on the display screen of the personal computer. Besides, a light touch of a finger on the touch surface (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9ctappingxe2x80x9d) can substitute a click of a mouse. Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 9-311746 discloses a device capable of preventing misoperation relating to tapping. Moreover, some touch-sensitive tablets can launch an application program or a menu in response to a tap on specific regions in the four corners of the touch-sensitive tablets since the four corners are not used for normal click operations. Tapping again on the touch-sensitive tablet after displaying a menu can effect an operation such as maximizing and minimizing display, and closing an active application program (such operation is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cwindow operationxe2x80x9d). Further, it is impossible to execute a function corresponding to each entry of the menu by moving the finger and the like along the touch surface, selecting an entry, and designating the entry with tapping and other actions.
The touch-sensitive tablet is generally placed adjacently to an input device such as a keyboard. Therefore, the user tends to unintentionally touch the touch surface of the touch-sensitive tablet (particularly, the four corners of the touch surface) while making key entry with the key board. In such a case, the personal computer regards the user""s involuntary touch as intentional tapping. This causes misoperation, for example, an application program is launched. Moreover, in order to display a menu and perform a window operation, the user must accurately manipulate the touch-sensitive tablet to move a cursor. It is, however, difficult to accurately move the cursor with the touch-sensitive tablet, which leads to a problem that the user can not quickly realize menu display and a window operation. Accordingly, a second object of the present invention is to provide a touch-sensitive tablet capable of preventing the above-described misoperation and having enhanced usability.
Furthermore, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 10-505182 discloses a method of continuously performing operations with a touch-sensitive tablet. That is, by touching the upper and lower right and left edges of a touch sensor of the touch-sensitive tablet, a user can continuously perform operations, such as moving a mouse cursor and scrolling a window, appropriate to the preceding operation result. This method is effective in continuous operation of moving a mouse cursor and scrolling a window, however, not suitable for assigning functions, such as launching an application program and performing a window operation, to regions on a touch surface of the touch-sensitive tablet.
The present invention also has an object to provide a touch-sensitive tablet capable of executing functions, such as launch of an application program and a window operation. Such functions are executed in response to an input operation made in specific regions on a touch surface of the touch-sensitive tablet. That input operation is unsusceptible to or independent from user""s skill and the properties, e.g., the sensitivity of the touch-sensitive tablet as compared with conventional methods. Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an input device capable of assigning a plurality of functions to one specific region and executing the plurality of functions individually.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a touch-sensitive tablet comprising:
a touch tablet having a flat surface for being touched with an instructing part to generate an input signal in response to a position of the instructing part; and
a frame provided around the touch tablet with a predetermined gap measured from the edge thereof for defining a maximum movable range of the instructing part on the flat surface,
the predetermined gap being determined such that the instructing part can touch the periphery of the flat surface even when the movement of the instructing part is restricted by the frame.
As described above, in the first aspect, it is possible to make an entry by moving a finger and the like along the frame on the touch tablet.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first invention, the predetermined gap is determined based on the curvature of the instructing part with respect to the flat surface and the height of the frame above the flat surface.
As stated above, in the second aspect, the predetermined gap can be appropriately determined according to the size of the finger and the like and the frame.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect, the instructing part is a finger.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the second aspect, the flat surface is formed in a polygonal configuration defined by a plurality of sides, the predetermined gap taking a minimum value in the middle of each of the plurality of sides to become larger toward corners defined by the adjacent two sides among the sides and taking a maximum value at the corners.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, the touch-sensitive tablet further comprising a function region assigned a specific function and provided on the flat surface for generating a function execution signal for instructing about execution of the specific function when the instructing part touches the function region.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the fifth aspect, a sign is provided on the function region to indicate the contents of the specific function assigned thereto.
As described above, in the sixth aspect, with the aid of the sign, the user can understand the position of the function region on the touch tablet or the contents of the function assigned to the function region.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the sixth aspect, a sign is printed on the function region to indicate the contents of the specific function assigned thereto.
As stated above, in the seventh aspect, the same effects as the sixth aspect can be obtained.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the fifth aspect, a sign is provided in the frame to indicate the contents of the specific function assigned to the function region.
As mentioned above, in the eighth aspect, the same effects as the sixth aspect can be obtained.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the eighth aspect, the sign takes any one form of being printed, engraved and embossed on the frame.
As mentioned above, in the ninth aspect, the same effects as the sixth aspect can be obtained.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the ninth aspect, the sign takes the form of projections and depressions on the inner periphery of the frame to indicate the specific function assigned to the function region.
As mentioned above, in the tenth aspect, the same effects as the sixth aspect can be obtained.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is directed to a touch-sensitive tablet comprising:
a touch tablet having a flat surface for being touched with an instructing part to detect information about a position touched with the instructing part on the flat surface;
a function region provided on the flat surface assigned a specific function;
a storage for storing an operation corresponding to the specific function and assigned to the function region; and
a controller for retrieving the operation from the storage when the instructing part touches the function region successively twice within a predetermined time.
As described above, according to the eleventh aspect, it is possible to prevent an application program and a menu from being displayed by mistake with a touch of a finger on the flat surface.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, the touch tablet generates an input signal indicative of the position touched with the instructing part, and
the controller detects, based on the input signal, that the instructing part touches the function region successively twice within the predetermined time.
As stated above, in the twelfth aspect, a time interval between two tappings is defined to preclude an erroneous input.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, on receipt of information about the touched position existing outside the function region but within a predetermined range measured from the function region, the controller assume that the function region is touched.
As mentioned above, according to the thirteenth aspect, even when a user fails to touch the function region, if the touched position is within the predetermined range, it is recognized that the function region is touched. Thus, the user does not have to pay attention to his/her input operations more than necessary.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the eleventh aspect, the touch-sensitive tablet further comprising a display for displaying a plurality of windows,
wherein the storage further stores an operation for an active window as the specific function assigned to the function region, and
the controller retrieves the operation from the storage when the instructing part touches successively twice within the predetermined time.
As described above, in the fourteenth aspect, the window operation is directly assigned to the function region in place of an application program, thereby making it possible to perform the window operation without a cursor moving operation by using touch-sensitive tablet. As a result, the window operation can be quickly performed.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of touching a flat surface of a touch-sensitive tablet and thereby executing a specific function assigned to a function region provided on the surface, comprising the steps of:
storing an operation corresponding to the specific function assigned to the function region on the flat surface;
detecting information about a touched position in response to a touch of an instructing part on the flat surface; and
retrieving the stored operation when the instructing part touches the function region successively twice within a predetermined time, the operation being assigned to the function region.
As described above, according to the fifteenth aspect, it is possible to prevent an application program and a menu from being displayed by mistake with a touch of a finger on the surface.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer program capable of running on a computer so that the system comprising the computer program plus the computer carries out the method according to the fifteenth aspect.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer program loadable into a computer so that the computer programmed in this way is capable of carrying out the method according to the fifteenth aspect.
An eighteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium, having thereon: computer program code means, when said program is loaded, to make the computer execute the method according to the fifteenth aspect.
A nineteenth aspect of the present invention is directed to a touch-sensitive tablet comprising:
a touch sensor having a plurality of specific regions provided contiguously to each other to acquire touch information indicative of whether an instructing part touches the plurality of specific regions or not;
a storage for storing a correspondence table to assign operations to combinations of contiguous specific regions among the plurality of specific regions; and
a controller for starting the operations in response to the combinations of contiguous specific regions successively touched by the instructing part, based on the touch information and the correspondence table,
wherein the operations can be individually and selectively started in response to the combinations of the successively touched contiguous specific regions.
As described above, according to the nineteenth aspect, it is possible to prevent misoperation from being caused by a touch of a user""s finger, and to execute functions assigned to the specific regions independently of the skill of a user and the sensitivity of the touch-sensitive tablet. Moreover, a plurality of functions can be assigned to one of the specific regions.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in the nineteenth aspect, the plurality of specific regions includes,
a first specific region provided in one of the corners of the touch sensor, and
second specific regions each provided contiguously to the first specific region, and
wherein the controller starts the operations only when the touch information indicates that the first specific function region is touched first.
As mentioned above, according to the twentieth aspect, the touch-sensitive tablet has excellent usability. For example, the touch-sensitive tablet can start a plurality of functions by the input operations starting from the single first specific region provided in the corner.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the plurality of specific regions further includes
third specific regions provided between the first specific region and the second specific regions, and
wherein the controller suspends start up of the operations when the touch information indicates that the third specific regions are touched.
As stated above, according to the twenty-first aspect, a touch made in the third specific regions is ignored, thereby further reducing misoperation in regard to the first specific region.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the first specific region is assigned a plurality of functions.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-first aspect, the first specific region is assigned a plurality of functions.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-second aspect, the controller starts the functions assigned to the first specific region when the touch information indicates that the second specific regions are touched.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-third aspect, the controller starts the functions assigned to the first specific region when the touch information indicates that the second specific regions are touched.
As described above, according to the twenty-fifth aspect, movement of a finger and the like on the touch sensor can execute the functions, which improves the usability of the touch-sensitive tablet.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the nineteenth aspect, the touch information is comprised of information about points where the instructing part touches with the touch sensor, the information being detected at a predetermined time interval.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the nineteenth aspect, the touch information varies according to the moving speed of the instructing part.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the nineteenth aspect, the touch-sensitive tablet further comprises a display for showing a plurality of windows thereon,
wherein the storage further stores operations for active one of the plurality of windows as functions assigned to the function region, and
the controller switches an input operation mode to a normal cursor moving operation mode based on the touch information and the operations stored in the storage while at least one of the plurality of windows is shown on a screen of the display, and moves a cursor onto a menu entry for one of the plurality of windows shown on the screen.
As mentioned above, according to the twenty-eighth aspect, the input operation for moving a cursor onto a menu is unnecessary. Besides, the operations for the active window can be performed with the touch-sensitive tablet by moving the finger and the like along the touch sensor.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in the twenty-eighth aspect, the controller executes the operations for the active window focused by the cursor.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the controller starts the operations when the touch information indicates that the first specific region and one of the second specific regions are successively touched by the instructing part.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in the twentieth aspect, the controller starts the operations when the touch information indicates that the first specific region and one of the second specific regions are successively touched by the instructing part.
A thirty-second aspect of the present invention is directed to a touch-sensitive tablet comprising:
a touch sensor having a specific regions assigned a specific function to acquire touch information indicative of whether an instructing part touches the specific region, or not;
a storage for storing a correspondence table to assign an operation to a combination of the touch information and the specific region, the touch information being acquired when the instructing part first touches the specific region and then moves in a predetermined direction along the touch sensor; and
a controller for starting the operation corresponding to the touch information based on the correspondence table.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-second aspect, the predetermined direction includes four directions defined by two axes perpendicular to each other, and
the touch information is acquired when a distance of movement of the instructing part in parallel to the predetermined direction is not less than a predetermined length.
A thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of successively touching a plurality of specific regions provided contiguously to each other on a touch surface of a touch-sensitive tablet and executing a function assigned to one of the plurality of specific regions, comprising the steps of:
a step of acquiring touch information indicative of whether an instructing part touches the plurality of function regions or not;
a step of storing a correspondence table to assign operations to combinations of contiguous specific regions among the plurality of specific regions; and
a step of controlling start up of the operations in response to the combinations of contiguous specific regions successively touched by the instructing part, based on the touch information and the correspondence table,
wherein the operation can be individually and selectively started in response to the combinations of the successively touched contiguous specific regions.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-fourth aspect, the plurality of specific regions includes a first specific region provided in one of the corners of the touch sensor, and second specific regions each provided contiguously to the first specific region,
the touch information acquiring step acquires touch information about the first specific region and the second specific regions, and
the controlling step starts the operations only when the acquired touch information indicates that first touching the first specific region is touched first and the second specific regions are touched thereafter.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-fifth aspect, the plurality of specific regions further includes
third specific regions between the first specific region and the second specific regions, and
wherein the controlling step suspends start up of the operations when the touch information indicates that the third specific regions are touched.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-sixth aspect, the controlling step starts the operations when the touch information indicates that the second specific regions are touched.
According to a thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in the thirty-fifth aspect, the controlling step starts the operations when the touch information indicates that the second specific regions are touched.
A thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of touching with an instructing part a specific region provided on a touch surface of a touch-sensitive tablet and moving the instructing part in a predetermined direction along the touch surface to start one of a plurality of specific functions assigned to the specific region, comprising the steps of:
a step of acquiring touch information indicative of whether the instructing part touches the specific region or not;
a step of storing a correspondence table to assign operations assigned to combinations of the touch information and the specific region, the touch information being acquired when the instructing part first touches the specific region and then moves in the predetermined direction along the touch sensor; and
a step of controlling start up of the operations corresponding to the touch information, based on the correspondence table.
A fortieth aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer program capable of running on a computer so that the system comprising the computer program plus the computer carries out a method according to any one of the thirty-fourth to thirty-ninth aspects.
A forty-first aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer program loadable into a computer so that the computer programmed in this way is capable of carrying out a method according to any one of the thirty-fourth to thirty-ninth aspects.
A forty-second aspect of the present invention is directed to a computer program product comprising a computer readable medium, having thereon: computer program code means, when the program is loaded, to make the computer execute a method according to any one of the thirty-fourth to thirty-ninth aspects.
A forty-third aspect of the present invention is directed to an icon display device for displaying an icon corresponding to a specific section in distinction from another icon, comprising:
a touch-sensitive tablet for inputting plane coordinates;
a section specifier for managing one or more sections defined by coordinates inputted from the touch-sensitive tablet, and specifying the section including the inputted coordinates;
a display for displaying icons; and
an icon image generator for having the display display the icons corresponding to the sections managed by the section specifier, wherein
the display displays the icon corresponding to the section specified by the section specifier in distinction from the other icon.
As described above, in the forty-third aspect, the icon display device displays the icon corresponding to the section specified by the section specifier in distinction from the other icon, thereby allowing quick icon identification and selection without depending on the display size of the icons.
According to a forty-fourth aspect, in the forty-third aspect, one of the sections managed by the section specifier is identified as corresponding to the inputted coordinates, and
the icon image generator provides the icon with a label corresponding to the identified section of the touch-sensitive tablet.
As described above, in the forty-fourth aspect, even when the icon corresponding to the section on the touch sensitive tablet is arranged at an arbitrary position on the display, it is possible to easily recognize the corresponding relation between the section on the touch sensitive tablet and the icon.
According to a forty-fifth aspect, in the forty-third aspect, the icon display device further comprises
a cursor image generator for having the display display a cursor at a position corresponding to the coordinates inputted from the touch-sensitive-tablet, the position located on the icon corresponding to the section specified by the section specifier.
As described above, in the forty-fifth aspect, the cursor can be quickly moved onto the selected icon.
According to a forty-sixth aspect, in the forty-fourth aspect, the icon display device further comprises
a cursor image generator for having the display display a cursor on the icon which corresponds to the section specified by the section specifier and to the coordinates inputted from the touch-sensitive tablet.
As described above, in the forty-sixth aspect, the cursor can be quickly moved onto a desired icon.
A forty-seventh aspect of the present invention is directed to an icon display method for displaying an icon corresponding to a specific section in distinction from another icon, comprising the steps of:
inputting plane coordinates;
managing one or more sections defined by coordinates inputted in the coordinate input step, and specifying the section including the inputted coordinates; and
displaying icons so as to display the icon corresponding to the specified section in distinction from the other icon.
As described above, in the forty-seventh aspect, the icon corresponding to the section specified in the section specifying step is displayed in distinction from the other icon in the icon display step, thereby allowing quick icon identification and selection without depending on the display size of the icons.
According to a forty-eighth aspect, in the forty-seventh aspect, one of the managed sections is identified as corresponding to the coordinates inputted in the coordinate input step, and
in the icon display step, the icon is provided with a label corresponding to the identified section.
As described above, in the forty-eighth aspect, even when the icon corresponding to the section in the coordinate input step is arranged at an arbitrary position, it is possible to easily recognize the relation between the section in the coordinate input step and the icon.
According to a forty-ninth aspect, in the forty-seventh aspect, the icon display method further comprises the step of
displaying a cursor at a position corresponding to the coordinates inputted in the coordinate input step, the position located on the icon corresponding to the section specified in the section specifying step.
As described above, in the forty-ninth aspect, the cursor can be quickly moved onto the selected icon.
According to a fiftieth aspect, in the forty-eighth aspect, the icon display method further comprises the step of
displaying a cursor at a position corresponding to the coordinates inputted in the coordinate input step, the position located on the icon corresponding to the section specified in the section specifying step.
As described above, in the fiftieth aspect, the cursor can be quickly moved onto the selected icon.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.